As mobile technologies have evolved rapidly in recent years, numerous types of wireless networks (also referred to herein simply as networks or systems) using different access technologies are available for mobile telecommunication. Such networks include, but are not limited to: Land Mobile Radio (LMR) networks (such as Project 25 (P25) and Terrestrial Trunked Radio (TETRA) networks); 3rd Generation (3G) wireless networks (such as CDMA2000 and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks); 4th Generation (4G) or pre-4G wireless networks (such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and WiMAX networks); and satellite networks. Moreover, wireless networks are currently deployed for public or private use. For example, a private 4G network may be deployed for a public safety agency, and a public 4G network may be deployed to provide public cellular phone services.
Using these different types of networks, application services such as Push-to-Talk (PTT) services and video streaming services, for instance, are accessible to users (also referred to herein as subscribers) of wireless communication devices like portable radios, cellular telephones, and Smartphones, to name a few. Sometimes users carry multiple such devices that can each be used to access the same application service but using different wireless networks. Users are also known to carry a single device that can be used to access the same application service using different wireless networks. In either case, the subscriber may at some point in time be located within a coverage area where multiple wireless networks are simultaneously available to her for accessing the same application service. In such a case, some methodology must be employed to select one of those networks for providing the application service.
A known method for selecting one of the networks is for a user to manually select the network. For example, if a user is carrying multiple communication devices such as a broadband PTT device and a LMR portable PTT device, the user might simply select a favored device, thereby selecting the network to which the favored device is connected. It is also known for a communication device, for example a radio that can access an application service over multiple networks, to implement an algorithm to automatically select one of the multiple networks. Such algorithms generally select the network based upon factors related only to the availability of the network. For example, the radio may automatically select: the network that is the first available network; the network with the best Received Signal Strength Indication (RSSI); or a preferred network as long as the network meets a minimum RSSI threshold. However, the user manually selecting the network and the algorithm used by the radio to automatically select the network oftentimes both fail to result in the best network selection for a particular application service.
For example, a selected network for PTT services may have a higher RSSI than the alternative available, but unselected, network. However, the selected network may be congested with subscribers using the PTT service, which results in a PTT request turn-around time of 3 seconds on that network. Whereas, the unselected network provides a more desirable PTT request turn-around time of 0.5 seconds. Therefore, in this case, the best network for the user to access the PTT service was not selected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for selecting one of a plurality of networks for an application service based upon performance metrics for the application service.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.